Secretos obscuros
by Aladag Blackstone Moon
Summary: AU. Mako tiene que investigar el terrible asesinato de una actriz, la mujer que trabajaba para el poderoso Varrick. Pero cuando visita su mansión, se da cuenta de que él y su asistente, Zhu Li, ocultan algo.


**Exoneración**: La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Tampoco la imagen de portada me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático "Ten Miedo" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, supongo que OoC.

* * *

><p>El agua que caía del cielo nocturno parecía eterna. Aquel día había llovido tanto que la gente decidió no trabajar y quedarse en sus casas para descansar o pasar tiempo de calidad con sus seres queridos. Día triste para unos que no podían disfrutar de la compañía de alguien y alegre para otros.<p>

Sin embargo, en la carretera por la que se dirigía el detective, solamente estaba la cálida luz de la luna, el típico farol que debían tener las carreteras para que no sucedieran tantos accidentes y la del automóvil negro del detective.

Aquel lluvioso y extraño día Mako no había tenido la dicha de quedarse en su casa y compartir su tiempo con su hermano y saber si éste tenía algo; puesto que el joven de ojos dorados necesitaba cumplir con su trabajo y acabar con el misterio.

Lin, su jefa, lo mandó a investigar un sitio y a una persona, y él, como buen chico, cumplió sus ordenes, sin quejarse. Claro que amaba su empleo, solamente era que ese día quería descansar.

Específicamente, su misión trataba de investigar la mansión en donde vivían Varrick, uno de los hombre más ricos del mundo y su asistente, de la cual pensaban que podía ser algo más; tal vez la pareja del hombre, puesto que nunca se conoció a alguna otra mujer en la vida del millonario y era sumamente conocido que él no estaba casado. Las mujeres exitosas y millonarias como él lo buscaban y le coqueteaban, pero extrañamente el hombre del bigote las rechazaba, a veces con elegancia y cuando se encontraba harto, simplemente era rudo.

Aunque eso no era parte del asunto, sólo tenía que ir ahí para hacerle unas preguntas al hombre y explorar la residencia. Nada complicado a su parecer. Simple y sencillo. Como cambiar una bombilla.

Algo que le llamaba la atención al detective era que la mansión estuviese muy apartada de la sociedad. Como si ocultaran algo o alguien.

«Probablemente cosas de gente adinerada», pensó Mako mientras conducía con lentitud para no ser parte de algún accidente automovilístico.

Cuando llegó a su destino, estacionó su automóvil, que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, afuera de la mansión y la lluvia seguía; parecía como si alguien fuese a morir.

Reposó un minuto su cabeza en el volante. Estaba cansado, el viaje lo había emprendido por la mañana y comenzaba a extrañar a sus amigos y a su querido hermano, al que protegía de todo peligro.

—Esto será rápido —susurró para sí al momento que levantaba su cabeza con tranquilidad, tomó la linterna que se encontraba a un lado de él, una libreta, un lápiz que guardó en su bolsa, y un arma de fuego; desconocía los peligros que podría haber. Lo mejor era estar preparado para todo.

Abrió la puerta del automóvil y suspiró con cansancio. Esperaba, deseaba, no tardar tanto y que todo saliera bien.

Encendió la linterna y caminó lentamente para no caerse, era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

La noche era perfecta para que un **fantasma** se le apareciera, o tal vez varios, y lo llevaran al pasado, presente y futuro. Sin embargo, sabía que nada de eso ocurría en la vida real, eso solamente sucedía en los libros que leía de vez en cuando y en películas y series de televisión que solía ver con Asami, Korra, Bolin, y, en ocasiones, con el molesto novio de Korra, Tahno.

Y se encontró a si mismo en frente de un gran portón, admirándolo; éste tenía la letra "V", definitivamente esa era la casa de Varrick.

—Buenas noches. ¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere tratar con el señor? —la voz de la mujer sacó a Mako de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo estremecer. El joven de ojos dorados se acercó a la luz roja parpadeante, con frío.

—Soy el detective Mako, vine a hacerle unas preguntas al Señor Varrick e inspeccionar la casa —habló con voz seria, él era muy conocido por resolver crímenes y hacerlo de una manera única. Así que creyó que no necesitaban nada más. Aunque la mujer tardó un tiempo en responder.

—Puede pasar —y el gran portón se abrió, dejando pasar al joven detective. El camino para llegar a la residencia no era muy largo, pudo observar un gran jardín con diferentes esculturas, había una que era de la muerte y otra de un pato; gracias a la luz que había en la mansión.

Realmente un hombre peculiar.

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta para que lo dejaran pasar, ésta se abrió. No, no se abrió sola, una mujer lo hizo.

—Enséñeme su placa —la sacó de su pantalón para enseñársela, la ayudante la verificó sin tener que tocarla; y comprobó que era auténtica—. Acompáñeme —lo que le dijo era más que nada una orden y él la siguió—, pero antes, deje su impermeable ahí —señaló una caja. Mako obedeció sin rechistar. La voz de aquella mujer era imponente.

La mujer parecía ser dura, como si no temiera derramar **sangre** para lograr su objetivo o para proteger a gente querida. Y sus lentes le daban un toque de frialdad, a Mako extrañamente le dieron escalofríos de solo pensar que ella lo podía matar.

—Disculpe, pero ¿cuál es su nombre? —no lo recordaba, solamente sabía que ella era la asistente de Varrick. Y la pena lo invadió, un sonrojó apareció en su cara; olvidar nombres no solía ser algo común en él. No era su día de suerte.

—Zhu Li.

Y la lluvia se volvió a escuchar.

Cada uno retomó sus pensamientos, en ese momento Mako deseaba poder leer mentes. Aunque el joven no olvidó que debía observar todo lo que había en el camino a la oficina del señor. Tenía que prestar atención a cada simple cosa.

Vio pinturas de osos, otras de barcos y un retrato que era de Zhu Li y su jefe.

«Al parecer Varrick la aprecia. No lo veía posible», reflexionó.

Pero oler también era importante. Aspiró, olía a muerte.

—Es aquí —Zhu Li abrió la puerta y Mako se desconcertó; pero la siguió, decidiendo, por alguna extraña razón, que el olor no era muy importante.

El hombre los vio desde el sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea, sonrió como la mayoría de las veces, pero con una pizca de crueldad. Zhu Li se aproximó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. El detective pensó por un segundo que eran un **matrimonio**; sin embargo, en los papeles de Varrick decía que nunca se había casado.

—¿Qué desea el agente? —preguntó, examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Buenas noches, señor. Poseo unas preguntas que tengo que hacerle. Y me gustaría que las conteste —comentó con formalidad, tenía que parecer seguro. Sacó su libreta, las preguntas se encontraban ahí, y su lápiz, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón, sin que le dijeran que podía tomar asiento. A fin de cuentas, era un oficial.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque me han informado que usted fue la última persona que vio con vida a Ginger. La actriz que trabajaba en sus películas, ¿la recuerda?

—¡Ella! Por supuesto que la recuerdo, su muerte fue realmente inesperada y violenta. Rapar su cabeza, romper cada uno de sus dedos mientras seguía viva, violarla y comerse su pierna, eso es demasiado **espantoso** —se quedó callado unos minutos mientras cerraba sus ojos, Mako supo que no mentía, que Varrick no la había matado—. Bueno, supongo que está en un mejor lugar, ¿no? Lo malo es que no se podrá conseguir a otra actriz que actúe igual que ella. ¡Qué desgracia! —quizá mencionó eso para no seguir pensando en su horrible muerte. Aquella noticia había conmocionado a toda Ciudad República y, por supuesto, todos los periódicos estaban hablando de ello y lo peor era que la policía les había dado detalles de su cruel asesinato—. Sin embargo, me ha surgido una duda, ¿quién le dijo que yo fui la última persona que la vio con vida? Porque la mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso con Zhu Li y si no dijeron que ella también fue la última persona que la vio, entonces esa información es errónea.

—Lo siento, señor, esa es información confidencial. No puedo decirle. No obstante, todavía tengo unas preguntas por hacer.

—Te escucho.

—¿Qué hizo el pasado viernes en la noche?

—Estuve arreglando unos asuntos de la película con mi asistente, en mi oficina. Hay una grabación, por si gusta comprobarlo —Varrick volvió a sonreír. Pero Mako notó que no mentía, lo asombró.

—Le creo. Sigamos, ¿alguna vez la señorita Ginger le faltó al respeto a su persona?

—No, a mí no. Pero a Zhu Li sí, varias veces. Y eso no me gustaba —aclaró con molestia.

«No le gusta que ofendan a su ayudante, interesante», Mako tomó nota mental.

—¿Sabía si la señorita tenía novio o novia?

—¡Qué casanova! —rió a carcajadas. Al notar la cara seria del joven, recobró la compostura—. No lo sé, ella siempre mantenía ese tipo de asuntos en privado —no parecía muy convencido, se encontraba pensando—. Aunque una vez la vi con un muchacho que le había pedido su autógrafo, después él le pidió que salieran. Y así fue, pero ella en las citas que tenían, no iba muy contenta. Y el muchacho habló conmigo porque quería salir en mis películas.

—¿Sabe el nombre del muchacho?

—No, lo siento, no recuerdo su nombre. Pero todavía recuerdo cómo era. Era musculoso y medía menos que tú, creo, tenía ojos verdes, un gran sentido del humor, he de admitir, optimista, algo ingenuo y un peinado de los cincuenta —Mako se sorprendió de que Varrick estuviera describiendo a su hermano, había escuchado que él estaba saliendo con una chica famosa, aunque nunca le creyó. Y le mencionó que habían terminado, justo una semana antes del asesinato de ella. Tenía el gran miedo de saber que su hermano era un asesino—. Espere... ¡Ya recuerdo su nombre! Se llama Bolin. Sí, ese es su nombre —dijo con felicidad—. ¿Eso es todo, detective?

—Me temo que sólo hemos terminado con las preguntas. Antes de irme, necesito revisar la casa. ¿Podría?

—Por supuesto, lo esperaremos —y se recostó en el sillón—. Zhu Li, prepara café, por favor —ella asintió y se dirigió a la cafetera.

Mako cerró la puerta con cuidado.

No sabía por dónde empezar. El hecho de que su hermano podría ser un asesino lo había dejado perplejo, últimamente habían estado algo apartados; la fama que tenía hizo que Bolin se pusiera celoso.

Para dejar de pensar en ello, miró su reloj y éste marcaba las doce y diez.

La mansión poseía un toque fúnebre, los muebles eran de colores obscuros, las paredes igual, olía a chocolate, a dinero, a misterio, a pasión, a muerte y seguía lloviendo. Alguien moriría, en alguna parte del mundo, esa noche, Mako lo sabía, porque decían que si la lluvia no paraba después de las doce, eso significaba una cosa. La muerte de alguien. Mako no creía en muchas cosas, sin embargo, cuando mataron a sus padres, había sido en una noche lluviosa, a eso de las doce y media. Dos hombres entraron a su casa sin hacer el menor ruido, se acercaron a sus padres y taparon sus bocas.

—No se muevan o sus hijos morirán —dijeron, los habían estado espiando desde hacia semanas. Los padres asintieron—. Perfecto.

Los amordazaron y con una cuerda amarraron su manos para que no escaparan, ellos no hicieron nada por detenerlos. Los sentaron en la cama, temían lo que fuese a pasar.

Empezaron por la mujer, con el cuchillo marcaron el número doce en su frente, ella sufría, y su marido también. Le quitaron su ropa de dormir, y la acostaron en la cama, pararon al hombre e hicieron que mirara cómo rompían cada uno de los dedos de sus pies, y cómo le quitaban la conciencia, pegándole en la nuca. Aunque en un principio el esposo no sabía la razón por la que le quitaron la conciencia, después lo supo.

La mujer dejó de sufrir, le encajaron el cuchillo en la cabeza y le quitaron la cuerda para comenzar a despedazar su cuerpo. El hombre quería vomitar, pero no pudo hacerlo, se tragó su vomito y sabía que él seguiría. Vio cómo su hijo mayor miraba la escena, él únicamente se había levantado porque tenía sed; y en ese momento parecía atemorizado, los hombres estaban distraídos y con la mirada su padre le dijo que se fuera con su hermano y su mascota, Pabu. No había necesidad de eso, Mako era inteligente y sabía que tenía que huir para buscar ayuda.

Aquella fatídica noche fue una de las peores en su vida. Cada vez que iba a dormir, lo recordaba, cada noche lluviosa veía los ojos de su padre diciéndole que se fuera, el cuerpo de su madre, y sangre, mucha sangre.

Recordarlo hizo que quisiera vomitar, corrió al cuarto más cercano para ver si por casualidad era el baño, pero no. No lo era, por desgracia o por buena suerte.

Era algo mucho más sorprendente, que hizo que tuviera todavía más ganas de vomitar. Pero no vomitó.

Observó que había una persona colgada de cabeza, se acercó, y tomó su pulso.

Obviamente se encontraba muerta. Desconocía el tiempo que llevaba ahí, probablemente días o semanas, y también ignoraba la identidad de la persona. Buscó en lugares cercanos para ver si habían dejado alguna identificación y no encontró nada. Sin embargo, no era el único cadáver, en el cuarto habitaban muchos. No se percató que en el piso había sangre fresca y que ésta quedó en sus zapatos.

De aquel cuarto emanaba el olor a muerte.

Varrick era un hombre extraño. Eso era lo que estaba ocultando. Era un asesino. Aunque no de Ginger, él no fue. Quizás Zhu Li lo estuvo ayudando en sus planes o tal vez ella era la mente maestra. Mako tenía demasiadas dudas, no sabía qué hacer y el miedo se lo estaba comiendo ya que si el millonario y su férrea asistente descubrían que él sabía que ellos eran asesinos, nada bueno saldría. Probablemente acabaría como aquellos muertos y no podría ayudar a nadie. Necesitaba avisar a su jefa, y proteger a su hermano.

Salió de ahí e hizo como si no hubiese visto absolutamente nada. Regresó a la oficina, el hombre de ojos azules lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué le pareció mi humilde casa?

—Me parece realmente limpia, señor. Aunque he podido oler el café por toda la casa, ¿me invitaría a tomar un poco, por favor? —quiso no parecer desesperado por irse.

—Por supuesto. Zhu Li, dale un poco —ella acató la orden y se lo llevó. El joven de cejas extrañas se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Mako dejó pasar unos minutos después de terminar el café para que no pareciera que se quería ir. Miró su reloj.

—Es tarde. Mi jefa me necesita, por lo cual me tengo que marchar. Gracias por su tiempo y el café —trató de no actuar nervioso. Se levantó con calma, dio un último vistazo a la habitación, abrió la puerta y salió.

—Deje que lo acompañemos —sabía que algo andaba mal. Su plan de parecer tranquilo no le funcionó.

—Claro —volteó y dejó que ellos pasaran primero.

El camino a la salida parecía interminable, o así lo creía el hombre de ojos dorados. Recordó que tenía un arma y estaba detrás de ellos. El momento era perfecto para arrestarlos, justo cuando iba a tomar la pistola, ellos se miraron, pudieron ver por el espejo a Mako sacando el arma; Varrick se giró y Zhu Li lo golpeó.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

El hombre millonario lo arrastró, y lo llevó al cuarto, no al que el detective había visto anteriormente.

Ese gozaba de más utensilios para torturar.

Lo amarraron a una silla. Apagaron la luz y prendieron una lámpara.

—Entonces, ya sabes nuestro pequeño secreto. Qué mal por ti, Mako. Hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubieses visto esa habitación.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué hacen eso?

—Eres inteligente, pero no lo suficiente. Dejaste pisadas de sangre y el espejo te delató, ojalá lo hubieses visto. Y no puedo decirte la razón, es confidencial, Mako —rió—. Ahora morirás. ¿Tienes algo qué decir antes de morir?

—Sí —respiró con dificultad—. Ustedes también lo harán y arderán en el infierno conmigo —se burló y escupió sangre a los zapatos de Varrick.

—¡Eres muy gracioso! —se alejó para poder ver lo que le harían al joven, sonrió malévolamente—. Zhu Li, ¡haz la cosa!

* * *

><p>Dudo mucho que esto dé miedo...<p>

Mi desafío fue añadir las siguientes palabras en negrita: "**Fantasma**", "**Sangre**", "**Espantoso**", "**Matrimonio**".

No le he podido hacer justicia a estos personajes, pero fue interesante escribir sobre ellos.

Y agradezco mucho la ayuda que me brindó Fridda para corregir el fic.

Saludos.


End file.
